The Random Writings of KiaYume part 1
by kiayume
Summary: How could a human, especially one like this, make.......... It means never to forget, no matter what............I need you with me..........she accepted who I was..............I love you..........I love you too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: How could a human, especially one like this, make... It means never to forget, no matter what...I need you with me...she accepted who I was...I love you...I love you too.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any of Rumiko-sama's charters. But I do own any and all original charters. I also do not any songs in here. But I will use them anyways...So there. (This goes for all my chapters.)

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV** (Sessho-maru's point of view)

I had been watching her for a long time. I had listened to her voice for even longer. The first time I heard her voice I didn't know where I was, but her voice seemed to calm me. From that fist night I began to take Rin to where I first heard her voice.

_**Flashback**_

"Sessho-maru-sama where are we?" Rin asked as she looked around. "I do not know Rin." Sessho-maru said calmly. "It's pretty." Rin said as she spun around. Sessho-maru just nodded. They had been looking for Jaken when they had come across what looked like a well but not the same well that he had seen InuYasha and his wench at. But of course Rin being the little explorer that she was, fell right in. Sessho-maru of course had jumped down and got her out. But when they got out they were not where they had been at first. "Night is falling. Why don't you go and gather wood and we can start a fire so that you can sleep." Sessho-maru said as he looked around. "Hai!" Rin said as she bounced off to get wood.

"It smells funny here." Rin said as she looked up at the sky. Even her weak little human nose could smell the difference in air and the scents around them. "Look they're the same stars." she said pointing upward. Sessho-maru looked up and saw that she was right. "Hai." he said. "Sleep I'll be back soon." he said standing. _'Where are we?' _Sessho-maru thought as he walked though the strange trees. The trees seemed to reach the heavens. Then he came out of the trees. There in the meadow he saw cows roaming. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. Then he continued to walk. Soon he came to this wire like fence. He jumped over it and continued. He stopped when a strange house came into sight. As he started toward it a strange voice floated to him. As he got closer he could make words out.

_Lay down...Your sweet and weary head..._

_Night has fallen you have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now...Dream of the ones come before you..._

_They are calling...You and I will meet again_

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon you face._

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away...safe in my arms..._

_You're only sleeping..._

_What can you see..._

_On the horizon..._

_Why do the white gulls call..._

_Across the sea..._

_A pale moon raises._

_The ships have come to carry you home..._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_1The light on the water..._

_All souls pass..._

_Hope fades...Into the world of night._

_Though shadows falling...Out of memory and time._

_Don't say...We have come now to the end.._

_White shores are calling...you and I will meet again..._

_And you'll be here in my arms. Just sleeping..._

_What can you see..._

_On the horizon..._

_Why do the white gulls call..._

_Across the sea..._

_A pale moon raises._

_The ships have come to carry you home..._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_The light on the water..._

_Gray ships pass...Into the west._

As the song ended Sessho-maru found himself in shock. He then heard the sound of running water and the scent of soaps filled his nose. _'Who is she?'_ he thought as he turned back to go and watch over Rin. It had to be a female by the tone of voice. Shaking his head he hurried back to Rin not wanting to leave her alone for too long in this new land.

----------------------------------------------

"Rin come I wish to show you something." Sessho-maru said the next night. "Hai." Rin said happily. "You must be very quite." Sessho-maru warned. Rin nodded as she climbed up on to Sessho-maru's back as he kneeled slightly. Sessho-maru was back at the spot where he had heard the voice in an instant. He was early. They waited in the bushes for a few moments. Then he heard the sound of running water and a song came floating to them.

_Look at this stuff..._

_Isn't it neat._

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete._

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl...The girl who has everything._

_I got gizmos and gadgets a plenty. I got whoseits and whatits galore._

_Want a thigambob. I've got twenty._

_But who cares. No big deal. I want more..._

_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see...wanna see em dancing..._

_Strolling along. What's that word again. Streets._

_Up where they walk. Up where they talk. Up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Watch and you'll see. Someday I'll be. Part of that world._

_What would I give. To spend a day warm on the sand._

_What would I trade. To spend a day out of these waters._

_Where they don't repomend their daughters._

_Bight young women. Sick of swimen. Ready to stand._

_I'm ready to know what the people know. _

_I wanna ask them my question and get some answers._

_Like fire...What's the word...Burn!_

_When's it my turn. To all know. To spend a day up on the shore up above._

_Watch and you'll see...Someday I'll be part of that world._

Rin was in awe. "Who's the pretty voice lady?" she asked barely above a whisper. "I do not know Rin." he said. But stopped when he heard another song come. It was the same song as last time. "Pretty." Rin said right before she fell asleep. Sessho-maru pulled Rin to him because she was shivering_. 'Who is she?'_ he thought as he held Rin. When this song ended he heard that water stop and then a door open and close. Sessho-maru stood and went back to the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"OH Sessho-maru-sama may we please go and visit the pretty voice lady?" Rin asked jumping up and down the next morning as she gazed hopefully up at her lord. "Iie. We do not know her." he said simply. "Please. Rin will be good. Rin promises." Rin begged pulling out the big guns and giving him her most pleading puppy face. Sessho-maru sighed, he could never deny the puppy face. "Very well, I will take you home and then I will come back and see what I can do. I don't know how long it will be. So I want you to be good for Jaken. Promise?" Sessho-maru asked looking down at her. Rin nodded happily and followed Sessho-maru as he jumped down the well. Sessho-maru arranged for Rin to stay with Jaken at the castle and he went back_. 'First I need to get to know her. So I can have leverage.'_ Sessho-maru thought as he jumped out of the well. If only poor Sessho-maru had known a thing or two about this particular female. He would have never taken the chance to know her. What so ever. Yet lucky for us and this storyline he was foolish enough to do so.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, now that I have this story started, I can breath easy! To be truthful I have just finished this and will be posting it all at once. And I beg for forgiveness at the slow and dumb start to the story, but it gets better, I promise. **

**A/N P.S.: by the way, I will also be having the next chapter preview here, so here it is.**

"Who is there!?"…………… "Oh hey. You must be the new kid."…………… "Careful might be poisoned."………………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this stuff belongs to me, yea yea I know.**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was high and Sessho-maru found the house easily. The strange metal objects that had been there the night before were no longer in front of the house and it looked empty. He was just about to step out of the cover of bushes when the door opened. He looked in wonder at the girl who came out of the strange house. The girl was not thin like the females of his time though she was not fat but certainly not thin. She had shoulder blade length brown hair with strange blonde streaks in it. Her brown eyes are what caught his attention. Her eyes seemed old. Older then even him. And he was old. She was wearing a strange black and red dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. Under the dress she wore some strange black pants. She was not a beautiful as the females he had seen, human and youkai alike, but she had a strange aura around her. The girl looked around and let a long sigh out. "Where is he!" she said in an annoyed voice as she turned to go back into the house. Suddenly she whirled around. "Who is there!?" she said barely above a whisper. Sessho-maru was shocked when she looked back into her eyes. There he saw that they had changed slightly. They seemed to have grown darker and the pupils contracted slightly as she scanned the undergrowth in which he hid. She then stood straight and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." she said as she rubbed the back of her head. Sessho-maru watched in curiosity as she walked around to the other side of the house. Sessho-maru was thankful that the house was surrounded in thick undergrowth as he darted into the undergrowth that was on the other side of house. He watched as she ran her hand down the trunk of a large water oak. "If you wish you can come out now. I promise not to bite." she said as she continued to look at the tree. _'She knows I am here?!'_ he thought as he took a step back further into the undergrowth. "Yes I can tell you are there. You don't do a good job at hiding your aura. I like it. It's powerful, but if you don't want to come out fine. Just don't do anything that you will regret." she said turning to face the place in which he stood. Sessho-maru's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. The wind had picked up carrying her scent to his nose. The scent was strange. It was ningen hai, but there was something else also. The scent of the wind covered with a scent he didn't recognize. "Now that you have seen me. Someday I wish to see you." she said. And with that she turned and walked back to the house. As she walked he caught a couple words from a song that she sung under her breath.

_Child born of wilderness..._

_Child born in to emptiness..._

He watched as she walked into the house. _'What in Kami's name is she?!'_ he thought as he looked around the grounds. Suddenly he heard the low roar and looked to see that one of the metal objects was moving and coming to the side of the house were the door was. Then the girl came out of the door with a large grin on her face. "You guys are late." she said looking at the person that was behind a strange wheel. "Yea whatever. We are never late. You are just early." the boy said teasingly. "Yea whatever Zach." she said as she opened a side door. He could see past her and saw that one other male was there along with two other females. There was also a male sitting in the seat next to the Zach boy. "Are you ready to PARTY!?" one of the girls asked. "I guess so." she said as she leaned against the side of the thing. "What's wrong Morgan?" the other girl asked. "Nothing Brianna. Kelly please calm down." Morgan said as she pushed the pale skinned boy gently out of the way. "What I don't even get a hello just a push out of the way?" the boy asked. "Hello Matthew." Morgan said as she crawled into the thing. "Man Zach you could borrow a bigger car?" she asked as she took a seat next to Matthew. "No. My mom and dad said either this or we can walk." he said as he started the engine.

_**Back to present**_

I don't know why I watched her. This Sessho-maru watching a ningen female. But she was different. I watched her for a full turn of the moon before I made my move. I had learned everything about this land and time. Well as much as I needed to blend in properly. I created a new identity as a ningen when I first went and saw her face to face. I went to what she called school. I had been there once before. But only to observe. Not to interact. But this time I enrolled as a student. I remember the first day as if it were today.

_**Flash Back.**_

Sessho-maru looked around the school grounds. In his human form he was shorter. His markings gone. White hair now a dark brown and gold eyes a grayish green. He looked like a normal teenage human boy. Well as normal a teenage boy with amazing looks can look in a world of mortals and their imperfections. As he looked around the grounds he noticed many of the females watched him hungrily as he walked out of the office and on to the grounds. Finally he spotted Morgan's friend Zach in the middle of the grassy part of the small grounds. He walked over to him. "Excuse me?" he said tapping the boy's shoulder. "Oh hey. You must be the new kid." he said turning. "I'm Zach Wally. What's your name?" he continued. "I am Ryan Lark." Sessho-maru said. "Cool. What do you need?" Zach asked looking at him. "Would you tell me where these rooms are?" Sessho-maru asked showing him his schedule. "Um well since you are in the same grade as my friend Morgan you should ask her. Oh there she is." Sessho-maru turned as Zach pointed behind him. Then he saw Morgan hurrying to them. He watched as she dropped her back pack and came over them. "Hey Zach. Who's this? New blood?" she asked her voice full of laughter. "Yea. This is Ryan Lark. He's in your grade. Why don't you help him find these rooms. I don't think the principle will mind. So you could take the day off and show him around." Zach said. "If you say so. I'm Morgan Stone by the way. Sorry that my friend is so ready to dump you on me. I guess he thinks that my personality must have changed over night." Morgan said eyeing Zach. "Sorry." Zach said putting his hands up. "Oh never mind. Come on let's see what classes you have?" she said taking the paper. "Cool you have all your classes with me. Even band. What do you play?" she asked looking up at him happily. "I do not play an instrument. They told me that this was the only class that had room for me. I guess that I will sit there." Sessho-maru said looking down at her with a blank expression. "Very well. Come on." she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along beside her as he walked back into the building. Sessho-maru saw that all of the females that were there eyed Morgan with hatred.

Sessho-maru followed Morgan around the school as the day past. She seemed to be slightly different at this school then at her home. Here she seemed more withdrawn and alone. Even when she was surrounded by her so called friends. She seemed alone. "Come on it's lunch time." she said as he followed her out of the building. "Isn't your back pack heavy?" he asked as he walked along side her. "You better believe it." she said smiling up at him. Sessho-maru could tell that this was no smile but a mask that she wore. 'How do I know this?' he asked himself. "Why do you not leave your books in your locker?" he asked as they passed a large group of chattering girls who glared at Morgan as they passed by. They turned bright red as Sessho-maru turned and looked at them. He gave them a disgusted look before turning away and following Morgan into the lunch room. " No point, well I think you can get your lunch by yourself so I'll see you later?" Morgan said looking up at him. "Yes." he said dully as he got in line for lunch. He had filled out the papers for the school so that he did not have to pay for this lunch with a little lie since he had no money for this time or land. But if his nose was wrong, which it never was, there was some strange things in their lunches. After going though the line he looked around for a space to sit. He saw many but every single female seemed to be ushering him over to where they were. Except for the table that Morgan was sitting. Quickly he swerved though the countless females to her table. When he sat his tray down she looked up from her notebook and smiled at him. "Well I thought you would have sat with those guys." she said nodding toward a table filled of females. "Please." he said taking his seat. "Oh Ryan. This is my friends. This is Brianna Michales." she said pointing to one of the girls. "Hey." she said not looking up at him. "This is Kelly Winterborne." she said pointing to the next girl. "Hey. Hey. Hey." she said bouncing in her seat. "Kelly calm down." Morgan said absent mindedly. "This is Zach Jonhson. Matthew Bendict. And John Leake." she said pointing each out. The boys nodded. "Hey do I get no introduction." a blonde headed girl said as she took a seat next to Brianna. "I said my friends." she said under her breath. "And this is Shay Hinton." she said waving her hand at her. "What is this?" he asked as he played with his food that was on his tray. "I have no idea." Matthew said as he eyed it. "Careful might be poisoned." he added. Sessho-maru eyed the pale skinned boy. "Don't Matthew. You're going to scare him away." Morgan said as she wrote not even looking up at them. "The food is not poisoned. It is just fine just not as good as we wish." she said. Sessho-maru wasn't hungry. He never was so he just pushed the tray away. "What are you writing?" he asked looking at the notebook. "A story." she said grinning at him. "Could I read it?" he asked now curious. "Maybe when I'm done." she said playfully. Then she went back to writing. The days past and that was how it was. Morgan was never changing. Her friends did not seem to notice that it was a mask that she wore and not her face.

**A/N: Well it's still a work in progress here, but it's coming along. I hope you won't give up on it. Oh and just for your information, there is a good reason that it's rate 'M'. there will be many limes later on.**

"Let us go."…………….. 'Do you have someone to protect?'……………."What are you talking about?"…………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the InuYasha people, but I own my own.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Two weeks later)**

"Zach I need to ask you something." Sessho-maru said as he walked along side the boy after school. "What is it?" Zach asked looking at, what he thought was, the younger boy. "Where would I take Morgan for a date?" he asked. "You want to take Morgan on a date?" Zach asked surprised. "Yes. Why?" Sessho-maru asked looking up at him. "Well I just haven't seen Morgan do dates." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well do you know?" Sessho-maru asked. "No dude I don't. I think you'll have to ask one of the girls." he said. "Alright." Sessho-maru said looking up at the sky.

"So Brianna, what do you think?" Sessho-maru asked he leaned against the post of her house. "Well I know what she would like." she said. "Really? What? Shay and Kelly had no idea." he said. "Well they wouldn't now would they." she said. "Well." he said. "Morgan told me that her first real date was a picnic. She told me that she knew that it was cheap but she knew that he didn't have much and he made it so fun. He brought a radio and they danced. She said it made her happy. When I asked what happened with him she wouldn't tell me. No one knows much about her. She keeps it all inside. But she said just for that moment when they were dancing. She was happy." she said sighing. "I'll help you get everything ready for you." she said walking back into her house. "Come on." she said ushering him forward. Sessho-maru followed her into her home.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Morgan said as she answered her door. "Ryan! What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her hands off on a towel. She wore a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt with some holes in the hem. "I am here to take you on a picnic." he said doing a mock bow. Morgan giggled. "Alright let me get dressed." she said closing the door. She came out a second later dressed. "Let us go." he said offering her an arm. She giggled and took it. Sessho-maru led her to the clearing in her woods were there was a blanket, radio, and basket were set up. "Oh this is so cute." she said clapping her hands together. "You can thank your friend Brianna. She is the only one who could tell me anything about what you would like to do." he said. "I guess I will." she said giggling.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like looking at the sky?" she asked. Night had fallen and they were lying on their backs looking up at the sky. "I guess so." he said. "Lets see what songs you got." she said picking up the cd and looking at it. "Here we go." she said popping it in to the radio. Slowly the music floated though the air. Morgan stood and looked at the sky and let the words flow from her.

"_Dancing bears. Painted wings."_

"_Things I almost remember."_

"_And a song someone sings. Once upon a December."_

"_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance though a silver storm."_

"_Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory."_

Sessho-maru stood and almost against his will and better judgment he took her hand in his wrapped his arm around her waist and began to dance.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance though a silver storm."_

"_Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory."_

"_Long ago far away. Glowing dim as an ember."_

"_Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember."_

"_And a song someone sings." _

"_Once upon a December."_

As the song ended Morgan made to move out of his arms but he stopped her and against his entire will and being he drew her to him with a kiss. Morgan stood there for a moment in shock and then closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they pulled apart she looked at him. "Well that was new." she said teasingly. "Yea I guess it was." he said softly. "Why did you do it?" she asked still looking up at him. "You sing like a fallen angel. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss an angel." he said softly. Morgan giggled. "Corny but good." she said smiling up at him. They lay back down on the blanket and looked back up at the stars. "You know what a great man once told me?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "What?" he asked turning his head to her. "He said. 'Do you have someone to protect?'" the moment she said this images of his father flashed though his mind. "I told him no. And he said that was sad. When I asked why he looked at me for a few moments and sighed. Then he said. 'To have someone to protect means you have someone to fight for which means you have someone to live for.'" she said softly looking up at the sky. "Do you know his name?" Sessho-maru asked as his fingers somehow intertwined with hers. "No. I don't remember. It feels like a lost dream." she said as she held his hand. "Sing again." Sessho-maru said as the next song came on. "Alright." she said standing.

_Lay down...Your sweet and weary head..._

_Night has fallen you have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now...Dream of the ones come before you..._

_They are calling...You and I will meet again_

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon you face._

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away...safe in my arms..._

_You're only sleeping..._

The music flowed form her in an almost hypnotic sense. Sessho-maru stood and leaned against a tree and watched her as she stood there with her face up lifted to the moon that was full and let the words flow.

_What can you see..._

_On the horizon..._

_Why do the white gulls call..._

_Across the sea..._

_A pale moon raises._

_The ships have come to carry you home..._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_The light on the water..._

_All souls pass..._

Sessho-maru jaw almost dropped when he saw what looked like black flames erupt from her body. He made to put them out but stopped when they started moving.

_Hope fades...Into the world of night._

_Though shadows falling...Out of memory and time._

_Don't say...We have come now to the end.._

_White shores are calling...you and I will meet again..._

_And you'll be here in my arms. Just sleeping..._

He watched in horror and awe as the flames engulfed her entire body. He almost fell over when they formed great black wings. The wings looked feathered and had an angelic look to them, but they were blacker then the night that surrounded them. As he looked at her he noticed movement to the left and saw a great black panther was pacing back and forth as it listened to the song. Then to his right he saw a small back of black wolves were also pacing and listening. He could hear the birds wings flap but no sound come from them. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought as he turned his attention but to her words.

_What can you see..._

_On the horizon..._

_Why do the white gulls call..._

_Across the sea..._

_A pale moon raises._

_The ships have come to carry you home..._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_The light on the water..._

_Gray ships pass...Into the west._

When she stopped the black flames disappeared and she turned to him. "What?" she said looking at his shocked face. "You have powerful magic don't you?" he said softly. "You can tell?" she said shocked. "Yes. I could see your aura as you sang." he said looking at her. "You can?!" she said looking at him happily. "Yes. Is that a strange thing?" he asked. Tears welled up in Morgan's eyes and she hugged him tightly. "Yes. It is a strange thing. No one anymore can do that without so much training. Some can. I am happy that you can. Not many people know me all the way. But you. I think I can tell you." she said as she clutched to him. "What are you talking about?" he asked as they sat down. "Alright. Well you see magic is no longer a daily thing. No one uses it anymore. Some people are gifted with it yes. But because of how little proof there is no one believes in it. So there you go." she said as she propped up on the other side of the tree. "You mean you have to stay in hiding?" he asked looking over at her. "Yea. I'm in hiding. And I am one of the oldest left." she said sadly. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I have been reincarnated since the beginning of time." she said simply. "Really." he said. "Yes. That's were I remember what that great man said to me. I remember a face and those words, that's it. But I remember those words so well." she said softly. "Please do not hate me for what I am." she said looking at him sadly. "Why would I hate you?" he asked as he hand moved without his consent to her cheek and caressed it gently. "That is what others have done. They have made me an outcast. One to be feared and hated. That is all I have known." she said looking him in the eyes softly. "Never." he said gently. Then he pulled her into a kiss that was soft and gentle.

_**Back to present**_

I could not understand why the heart that I thought that I had rid myself of so long ago beat so fast. But then I couldn't help but see her again. So I did. I became what they called a boyfriend to her. We were never apart. I grew accustomed to her company. Now I look out over the river that we are sitting and watching. I look down at her brown head as she leans against my chest. It has been two months. My arms are wrapped loosely around her shoulders and her fingers are intertwined with my own. _'Forgive me. Today is the day I leave you.'_ I think as I rest my head atop hers and sigh.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter's preview.**

"Is something wrong?"………………. "When you are ready to talk come and see me."……………. "What is it you want?"………………… "The stars are still the same."…………….. "What are you looking for?"………….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**APOV** (Author's point of view)

Morgan looked out over the rushing river. For once in her life she did not feel alone. She had brought Ryan here because this is where she was the calmest. Last month she had gotten into a wreak and had to have surgery. Now she looked down at her very flat stomach and knew about the scar that ran from just below her chest to just below her bellybutton. But that didn't matter. She was happy just sitting there with Ryan's arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She heard a sigh and felt him place his head atop hers. "Is something wrong?" she asked half turning to him and looking up at him in question. "Nothing." he said smiling down at her softly. "If you say so. But you know you can tell me if you have something on your mind." she said reaching a hand up and caressing his cheek gently. "I know." he said softly leaning down and kissing her. "Come on and let's eat. We don't want the food you made go to waste." he said helping her up. "Alright." she said walking in front of him over to the picnic basket that they had brought. Sessho-maru watched her sadly as she started to spread the blanket. Then he silently chanted the spell that would set their parting in this form in motion.

Morgan turned when she heard a crumbling and a splash. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that Ryan was no longer there. "RYAN!" she cried as she rushed to where he had been. She looked frantically around for him and finally saw his body a little way down the river. "RYAN!" she cried as she ran to where he was. Sessho-maru watched from the trees as she ran to where his old skin was. He watched as she pulled him out of the river and cradled the lifeless body in her arms sobbing. Then she lifted her hand and a large black raven shot out. The raven was made of black flames and hovered there until a group of the grounds keepers came to investigate. "He's dead." Morgan cried as she held the lifeless husk. "Does he have family?" a woman asked. "No." she replied as she cried. "Well let's get him out of here." Morgan's mother said gently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week later when they held the burial. He went as a different form to see her. Morgan stood there in a daze. All she did was stand there and cry, her tears slipping down her cheeks silently. He saw the ribbon that he had given her on their second date tied in her hair. It was just a simple a black strip of silk. All her friends were there but none were as broken as Morgan. "When you are ready to talk come and see me." Zach said softly as he held Morgan to him. Sessho-maru growled inwardly and had to hold himself back from tearing them apart and taking her in his own arms. _'What am I thinking? The time with her was only to find a way to take her to Rin.' _he thought shaking his head. _'I will give her a month to greave so that she does not become a soulless husk. So that she will not cry in front of Rin.'_ he thought turning from the service and walking away.

He did wait for a month. He watched over her from afar. Morgan hadn't smiled since that day. Her eyes were always filled with sadness. Sadness that he had caused. When ever he would think of it like that he would mentally punch himself and say that it was her fault for falling in love. Not his. Then one day he made his move.

Morgan held a basket on her hip as she picked though her tiny herb garden. The black ribbon held her now long brown hair away from her face. She sighed as she stood straight. "What do you want?" she asked not turning to him. "Well you sensed me quicker then I had hoped." he said in a cold voice. Morgan turned to him with no emotion what so ever on her face. Sessho-maru was a little taken aback by what she had become. Her face was void of emotion and her clothing was all black. Her once cheerful face was now blank. And her eyes were now filled with sadness. "What is it you want?" she asked as she looked him up and down. "I am here to offer you a position as a teacher and protector of a young girl that is in my care." he said dully. "Alright. Let me go and change." she said looking down at the skirt and blouse that she wore. "Wait here I will be back. I have nothing left here. So do not fear me going back on my word." she said quietly as she walked past him. Sessho-maru just watched her as she walked back into her home. After a few moments she came out wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved black shirt and black army boots. On one of her hips was a sword of some strange make. Her once light brown, now almost black, hair was in a high ponytail and the ribbon was tied into it. In her hand she carried a medium black back pack. "Alright." she said. "Where are we going?" she asked looking up at him with dead eyes. Sessho-maru just looked down at her in shock. "You are not going to fight me?" he asked. "Why should I? You have given me no reason to. And as I said before I have nothing left here." she said calmly as she pulled the pack on to her back. "Very well." he said walking. Morgan followed him in silence. She finally broke it when they were walking on his side on the well. "Is that a tail or boa?" she asked dully as he pointed to his tail. "It is my tail." he said looking down at her. "Cool." she said as she looked at it closely. "Is my tail that interesting?" he asked as they walked. "Yes." she said as she examined it. "If you say so." he said. "I do." she mumbled. Sessho-maru just looked down at her. They walked in silence until it grew dark. "Come we can rest here for the night." he said as he found a small clearing. "Alright." Morgan said shrugging as she gathered firewood from the surrounding area. When she had a nice little pile Sessho-maru pulled some flint and steel and held it out to her. Morgan ignored the hand and pointed a finger at the fire. Suddenly a small spiral of fire shot out and lit the kindle alight. "No thanks." she said as she sat down. They sat there in silence for a while. "What's your name?" she asked as she stared into the flames. "My name is Sessho-maru-sama of the Western Lands." he said. "Sessho-maru huh?" she said as she popped a berry into her mouth. "That's Sessho-maru-sama." he said coldly. "No. It's Sessho-maru. Titles do not make a difference to me. I will call you Sessho-maru whether you like it or not." she said looking up at him with dead eyes. Sessho-maru just stared at her. "I'm Morgan. But I guess you already knew that." she said looking back at into the fire. "Hai, I already knew." he said looking into the fire and leaning back against a tree. Morgan sat there for a moment and then stood and walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. "The stars are still the same." she said softly as she looked up at the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What's her name?" Morgan asked as they walked the next day. "Rin." he said. "Cute. How old?" she asked. "Five." he said. "What is she like?" she asked. "You will have to see." he said dully. "Not a real good conversation maker huh?" she said looking up at the sky. Sessho-maru looked at her and then in front of him. Suddenly the scent of Naraku hit his nose. He snarled and drew his sword. "Just now noticing it huh?" Morgan said as she continued walking. "What do you mean?" Sessho-maru asked sliding the Torkijin back into his sash. "Whatever it is has been following us since we arrived. I thought you knew." she said as she stopped and looked at him. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow in response. "So how far away is your home?" she asked as she continued to walk. "About a week's journey from here if we walk nonstop. But if we rest two weeks time." he said as he continued to walk. "What is your home like?" she asked. "It is a castle in the Western Lands." he said as he looked around the surrounding woods. "You worry too much. It has not attacked us yet and I seriously doubt it will attack when we are both on guard." she said as she looked up at him.

Night had fallen when they finally found a place to sleep. "Is there a spring around here?" Morgan asked. "Hai, over there." he said pointing to the right. "Thanks." she said as she grabbed her pack and walked in that direction. "Don't you peek." she called over her shoulder. "Why would I need to peek at a naked ningen?" Sessho-maru asked. "The same reason any man would." she called as she walked off into the darkness. Sessho-maru shook his head, stood and walked in the opposite direction to get them some food. When he returned with a doe over his shoulder Morgan as sitting there wearing a pair of overly baggy black pants and a black tank top. In her lap was the strange sword as she polished a knife. "Do you want me to cook it?" she asked as he set the deer beside the fire. "If you wish." he said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the fire. Morgan sat the sword on the ground and walked over to the deer. Sessho-maru watched as she skinned, cleaned and then sliced the meat off the deer. "What?" she asked as she sliced another piece off. "You seem well practiced in doing this, more so then any other female I've met." he said. "Well was that almost a complement?" she asked. "Iie." he said blankly. Morgan just shrugged. As Sessho-maru watched a gust of wind came up and moved her hair slightly. Then he saw what looked like a strange black mark. He shook his head and looked back into the fire. After they ate, Sessho-maru more just chewed on what she called jerky, Morgan disappeared into her bag. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "Morgan?" he said when she didn't answer. "I want you to call me Mitsuki." she said straitening and turning to him with a hair brush in hand. "Why?" he asked as she began to brush her damp hair. "Because I want to try to fit into your time and land, plus I like that name." she said as she sat down. "Very well Mitsuki." he said dully.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. LOL. Yea, I know I'm a dork, but I'm a very good writer dork. Yea. I need to get a life.**

"What happened?"…………………… Sessho-maru hissed loudly as a faint glow came from her hand………….. "Touch me without my permission again and you will become the armless wonder."………… "My father gave it to me."……….. "You remind me so much of what I have lost."…….. "Who is that?"……….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sessho-maru walked over to the small stream and looked into it. Mitsuki had been asleep for a while now and he felt confident that she would be alright. Carefully he slid his hand into the water. He hissed as the cold water came in contact with the burned skin. Last time he had held the Tetsuiga it had burned his hand badly. For some strange reason the burn had refused to heal properly. He had been able to hide it from Rin and Jaken easily, but at night it was worse. At night it would throb and sting. He found if he soaked it in cool water it would dull the pain but it would sting like hell doing so. He pulled the hand out and examined it. It still throbbed painfully. He growled in more annoyance then pain and thrust it back into the water. Big mistake. He hissed as the cool water came in contact with the damaged hand. "What happened?" Mitsuki's voice said from behind him. He whipped around and saw her leaning against a tree. She pushed herself off the tree and walked over to him. "What happened?" she once again asked softly as she took his hand out of the water. Gently she turned it palm side up with her hand cradling it. "Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" she asked as she ran a finger lightly across the burned hand. "A moment of rashness." he said simply as she examined his hand. "Fine, don't tell me. Brace yourself, this will hurt like hell." she said. "What is it you plan on doing?" he asked looking down at her. "I plan on healing it. It's a magic burn. It won't heal until someone heals it." she said. Then she laid her hand on top of his and closed her eyes. Sessho-maru hissed loudly as a faint glow came from her hand. He looked down and saw her hand move away from the top of his. Yet she kept her eyes on the hand. Slowly and painfully the skin began to draw together and the dead skin began to peel. He flinched as she peeled the dead skin away. "There." she said as she lightly pushed it into the water and massaged it under the water gently. When she released his hand he flexed it and stared down at it. "Thank you." he said as she washed the dead skin off her own hands. "You're welcome." she said blankly. When she stood and stretched he saw the tip of the scar. "What happened?" he asked nodding to the scar. "This?" she asked pulling the shirt up slightly. He nodded. "Battle scar." she said bluntly as she sat back down. Sessho-maru resisted the urge to laugh. "Liar. That is to clean of a cut." he said. Mitsuki gave him a glare and to Sessho-maur's surprise she reached over to him and yanked his robe so that it fell to the side revealing his severed arm. "This is a very clean cut. And I seriously doubt it just fell off." she said coldly. "It didn't. It was cut off." he said. Before he could pull the robe back into place Mituski laid her hand on his shoulder. He froze at the touch of her fingers on the arm. "How did this happen?" she asked as she scouted closer and she began to run both her hands up and down the severed arm. "Let's just say that my half brother and I don't get along to well." he said coldly. "So he cut it off?" she asked as she cupped the end of it. "Hai." he said softly. He could not believe that he was allowing her to touch his arm like this. He had not even allowed Rin to touch his arm. "I can heal it. But I will have to wait until the next lunar eclipse. That is when my powers will be at their fullest." she said as she felt the arm. "What?!" he said in shock. "Yea. You'll just have to hold the poison back so that I don't kill me or you." she said as she continued to run her hands along the arm. "Thank you." he said softly. "You're welcome." she said and with that she stood and walked back to the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sessho-maru watched Mitsuki as she pulled her cloths off the tree that they had been drying on. Then bending down she grabbed the ribbon and tied her hair up. Sessho-maru yet again saw the strange black mark. Now that her hair was out of the way he could see that it was actually a tattoo. "What does this mean?" he asked as he placed a finger in the tattoo. Mitsuki turned so fast that he did not see her move. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed. "Touch me without my permission again and you will become the armless wonder." she hissed dangerously. Sessho-maru looked down into her flaring eyes. "Very well." he said. Mitsuki released his arm and walked into the woods to change_. 'I can not believe how much she has changed.'_ he thought. Her once shoulder length hair now went to her hips. Her once slightly plump figure was now slim and curved. Her once kind and gentle face was now cold and uncaring. But what shocked him the most was her eyes. The eyes that he found that he could lose himself in so easily were now closed and filled with sadness and cold. Sessho-maru shook his head. _'Why am I even thinking about her?'_ he thought as she came back out of the forest. "Well we should be going now right?" she said looking up at him with dead eyes. "Yes we should be going." he said turning.

"We're about to have company." Mitsuki said as she looked to the left. Sessho-maru followed her gaze. After not even a second later a very large frog like demon came out. "What do you want?" Sessho-maru said looking at the demon bored. "Sessho-maru-sama. Forgive me but my business is not with you." he said sweeping into a bow. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow at him. "My master wishes to meet with the ningen onna." he said. "The **'ningen onna'** has a name and is right here." Mitsuki said giving him a cold glare. The demon gave them a wicked smile. "Sessho-maru-sama since when have you allowed your lesser's speak out like this." he said. "Excuse me. But if you even want me to consider coming with you it would do you well not to insult me. And if you hope for me to come, you are to call me by my name. Mitsuki." she said with her voice full of ice. The toad and Sessho-maru both looked at Mitsuki in shock. "Who is your master?" Sessho-maru asked. "Naraku." he said still staring wide eyed at Mitsuki. "Why would I go with you?" she asked. "Because he wishes to meet with you. He has a proposition for you." he said. "Sorry I already have made arrangements for another job. Tell your master that I decline." she said as she turned back to the road in which they had been walking along. "He will not be pleased." the toad said. "You are becoming annoying." she said. With that she turned back to them and pointed a single finger at him. From the tip of the finger flame erupted and as the toad ran the tip of the flame caught his back side. "Well that is one way for you to get rid of him." Sessho-maru said looking at her. "If you say so." she said turning back to the road ahead of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_'Why can I not stop thinking of her?'_ he thought as he leaned against a tree. They had just stopped and Mitsuki was at the springs. _'Why do I long for her hand in mine? He lips against mine?'_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. It had been two days since they had, had the run in with the toad. "Your eyes hurt?" Mitsuki asked as she came out of the woods wearing the tank and baggy pants_. 'If he says yes I'm so going to yank his eyes out. He is a complete mess with wounds. I've been healing them without his knowledge for about three days now. Gods I didn't think one man could have that many internal bleeding and not die with in days.'_ she thought glancing over at him. "Iie." he said as she took a seat next to him. _'Oh thank you Kali.'_ she thought. _'You're welcome.'_ a voice said in the back of her head. _'SHUT IT. IT WAS RETORICAL!'_ she thought. "If you say so." she said picking her sword up. "What make of sword is that?" he asked as she lay it across her lap. "Don't really know." she said as she ran her fingers along the sheathe. "May I look?" he asked. "Sure if I can look at yours." she said. Sessho-maru made to pull the Torkijin out. "No the other one." she said. He looked at her for a moment the pulled the Tenseiga out and handed it to her. Mitsuki handed her sword to him and took his. Sessho-maru examined the sheathe and saw the design was one of silver vines that snaked their way up to where it ended. Carefully he pulled it out and looked at the blade. _'Where have I felt this aura before?'_ he thought as he examined the engravings on the blade. On the blade was strange markings that he could not understand but knew that they meant something. "Why do you not use this sword?" Mitsuki asked._ 'Damn this thing could probably bring back half the underworld. That is if he knows how to use it right.'_ she thought. Sessho-maru turned to her and looked at her. "Because it is worthless." he said as he resheathed her sword and handed it to her. "No it is not. It's more powerful then your other one. Where did you get it?" she asked handing it back to him. _'Well there's my answer. He has no clue on how to use it. Sad. Maybe he would give it to me if I prove that I could have it. Why did I open my big mouth about it being more powerful.'_ she thought mentally slapping herself. "My father gave it to me." he said as he laid it beside him and removing his armor and laying it with it. "Lucky. My father died not long after I had met him." she said drawing her legs up to her. Sessho-maru looked down at her. Not even when he was in human form and going out with her did she talk about her father. "What happened?" he asked looking down at her. "I don't know. But I do remember I was the one to blame." she said resting her chin on her knees. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I told him something that I should not have. I had just met him and I killed him." she said softly. _'Damn! Why the hell am I telling him this? It's not like he give a shit. Me and my big mouth.'_ she thought resting her cheek on her folded arms that were now resting on her knees. Sessho-maru looked down at her and saw more sadness filling her eyes. Then she leaned back against the tree and looked at the sky. "I vowed never to tell anyone my secret again and then I went and told someone that I loved very much and he died to." she said. _'Crap! Here come the tears. NO! DO NOT CRY! Let me sleep instead.'_ she thought desperately. She sighed inwardly as she began to drift into the land of dreams. Sessho-maru looked at her. So she thought that it was her that caused his old form's death. He looked at the sky and sighed. Then he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that she was asleep and had fallen over. Carefully he wrapped his tail across her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. Why he did this he did not know. But for some reason it felt right. He had not realized how much he had missed her at his side. _'It has only been a month.'_ he thought but then he lay his head back and closed his eyes. He did not sleep and did not need any.

------------------------------------------------

Sessho-maru felt Mitsuki stir but kept his eyes closed. He wished to see what she would do. Instead of yanking out of his grasp and walking away she seemed to just lay there. Then he felt her push herself up and stay there. He left his arm around her which had now fallen to her hip. Then he felt her fingers come in contact with his cheek and lightly trace the markings. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that she was looking down at him with a strange expression. He didn't move or speak as she traced the markings. "You remind me so much of what I have lost." she said softly. Then she pushed herself up and went and got her cloths off the tree. _'Ok that was weird. Why was he holding me? Must have fallen.'_ she thought as she pulled her clothes on behind a tree. _'But why did I feel so comfortable with his arm around me?'_ she thought pausing. "Come on girl get over yourself. You promised that no more deaths. No matter what. Plus you swore that you would never have those feelings again." she told herself sternly as she finished dressing and returned to her traveling partner.

"I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on you." Mitsuki said as they walked side by side. "Do not fear I regained the feeling in my arm a while back." he said. "Very funny." she said not showing any emotion. _'Jerk.'_ she thought. _'Well I was hoping to get a smile out of her.'_ he thought as they walked. _'Why do I like it when she's with me? When she's by my side?'_ he thought looking down at her. Mitsuki just looked at the road ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sessho-maru looked up at the star splashed sky. They would reach his castle in about two days and he was actually a little sad. He knew that when they reached the castle that she would be busy with Rin and he would not have as much time with her as he would like. "So what am I going to except from your castle?" Mitsuki asked. "Well there is Jaken. He was Rin's old keeper. But he wasn't a real good protector. I can't even count how many times he has let Rin get captured." he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Oh. What is Jaken?" she asked. "He is a small toad demon." he said dully. "What else can I except?" she asked. "You have never lived in a castle before?" he asked. "I have. But I was wondering what yours was like." she said flatly. "Well just like any other castle." he said. "Alright." she said.

"So we'll be there tomorrow?" Mitsuki asked as she rummaged though her bag. "Yes tomorrow we will be there." Sessho-maru said as he looked into the flames of the fire. "Would this be appropriate?" she asked holding up the dress that he had first seen her in. _'Well I ask a stupid question I will get a stupid answer.'_ she thought. "Hai, but why do you wish to change?" he asked. "Because I don't think you really want me smelling of dirt and sweat in your home." she said simply as she lay the dress back into her bag. _'You ask a stupid question I'll give you a stupid answer. Baka Inu.'_ she thought. "Plus my other outfit is for traveling." she said as she stood and walked over to her clothes that were hanging on a tree so that they could air out. _'What's up with him? I didn't think he asked stupid questions.'_ she thought as she checked the pockets of her pants. Then she pulled a picture out of one of the pockets. She unfolded it and looked at it sadly. It was a picture that she and Ryan had taken not long before he had died_. 'Ryan. Why did I have to do that to you? I'm so sorry. Wait. I don't remember putting this here. I had it on the dresser.'_ she thought as she gazed down at the picture. "Who is that?" Sessho-maru asked looking over her shoulder. "No one." she said. Sessho-maru pulled back and sat by his tree again. He remembered that picture. They had gone to what she had called a mall. There they had met with Kelly. She had surprised them with a camera and had dragged them around getting pictures of them. That picture was her favorite. It was them at the what she called the food court and they were sitting there smiling as Kelly took the picture. Mitsuki looked up at the starry sky as memories flashed though her mind's eye. She shook her head and closed her eyes to sleep.

**A/N: Ha ha. And it only gets better.**

"Suite yourself."…………. "As I promised."……….. "I will repay you."…………… "Pretty."……………. "I made it last night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So that is your castle?" Mitsuki asked as she looked up at the huge castle. "Hai." he said. "Wait for a moment I'm going to change." she said stepping off the path and into the woods. _' Ask stupid, get stupid.' _she thought as she mentally slapped her forehead at that dumb question. How could that not be his castle? Sessho-maru stood there waiting. Finally she came out of the woods wearing the dress with those pants. Inwardly he blushed at the sight of her. "So is this acceptable?" she asked looking at him dully. "Hai." he said as they started walking again. "Come we will skip the main hall." he said offering her a hand. Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at him. "Where?" she asked. _'What does he think I'm going to hold his hand or something?' _she thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Sessho-maru looked at her and then pointed up to a balcony high above their heads. "I can fly on my own." she said looking at him coldly. "Suite yourself." he said. Then he jumped and landed with ease. Then he looked over the side to see what Mitsuki would do_. 'This should be interesting watching a human scaling the wall of my castle.'_ he thought as he inwardly smirked. Mitsuki looked up at him and then closed her eyes. Sessho-maru watched as the great black wings formed. _'Show off.'_ he thought. Slowly she rose into the air and landed next to him gently. "I told you." she said_. 'HA! Thought you would be a laugh out of me trying to climb. Dumbass Jerk.'_ she thought as the wings disappeared. They turned when the door to the room opened. Mitsuki turned and saw a little girl standing there looking at the pair._ 'And this must be Rin. She's cute.' _Mitsuki thought as she took in the little girl's appearance. "Sessho-maru-sama!" the child cried as she ran to him. "Rin have you been good for Jaken?" Sessho-maru asked placing a hand on the child's head. "Hai." she said nodding her head up and down as she wrapped her arms around his leg. _'I just bet you were.' _he thought smirking to himself at the thought of all the trouble she had most likely caused the little toad. Then she noticed Mitsuki standing there. "Sessho-maru-sama who's that?" she asked looking at Mitsuki. "This is Mitsuki. She will be your sensai." he said looking at her. "Hello." Mitsuki said softly. "Are you the pretty voice lady?" Rin asked. Mitsuki raised an eyebrow and looked at Sessho-maru. "As I promised." he said. _'What the hell?'_ Mitsuki thought wondering what the two were talking about.

"You plan on filling me in on what's going on?" Mitsuki asked as they walked though the garden with Rin walking in front on them. "She has heard you sing once. And you gained the nickname." he said blankly. "Great." she said dully as she watched Rin run back to them. _'So you weren't lying when you said you came to take me away from that place of broken hearts. You really wanted me to come and watch over Rin.'_ she thought. _'Good. Now I won't have to worry about him feeling anything for me. I guess I should feel relieved.'_ she thought as they walked. "Mitsuki-sama I have something for you." she said. "Oh, you don't have to call me sama or anything. Just Mitsuki will do. Now, what is it?" she asked bending down to her. Rin smiled happily, then pulled a circle of little white flowers out from behind her back and placed them on Mitsuki's head. "See." Rin said happily. "Thank you." Mitsuki said standing straight again and letting Rin pull her forward by the finger. _'I think I could get use to this.'_ she thought. Sessho-maru watched her go and then turned and went back into the castle.

--------------------------------

"Rin tell me why do you stay here with Sessho-maru?" Mitsuki asked as she sat next to the small child on the ground. "Because he has never hurt Rin. He's really kind and takes care of Rin." the child said happily as she stood next to her and braided small white flowers into her hair. "Alright. How did you meet?" she asked as she looked at the sky. "Rin found Sessho-maru-sama when he was hurt in the woods once and Rin tried to help him but as it turned out Rin couldn't do anything. But then Rin was killed by wolves and Sessho-maru-sama brought me back." she said as she leaned over her should her grinned at her. "Really?" Mitsuki said _'Ha, and he said that sword was useless.' _she thought as she caught her from falling. "Hai." she said smiling up at her. "Oh Sessho-maru-sama!" she said sitting up when she saw Sessho-maru coming over to them. Mitsuki helped her stand before standing herself. Sessho-maru almost gasped when he saw Mitsuki. With her hair flowing about her and the tiny flowers in her hair and the way that her dress flowed about her made her look heavenly. "Is something wrong Sessho-maru-sama?" Rin asked coming up to him. "No. I just came to tell you that lunch is ready and that you should be getting inside soon." he said placing a hand on her small head. "Hai." she said happily. "Mitsuki. If you wish for me to show you a room, then come with me." he said turning_. 'What's up with him? He looked almost surprised to see me still here.'_ she thought. _'I highly doubt that Rin is really that big of a problem child.'_ as she followed him into the castle home, Rin skipping ahead of them.

Mitsuki followed Sessho-maru down the long deserted hallway. She had not bothered to take the flowers out of her hair so the scent of cherry blossoms hung thick in the air. Sessho-maru took a deep breath of that strange scent of Mitsuki's and the flowers making his head spin slightly. "Nice place." she said dully, snapping him out of his daze. "This shall be your room." he said as they stopped in front of a door with a large raven carved into it. Slowly he pushed the door open. Mitsuki looked around the room. It was a dark blue with what looked like a night sky on the ceiling. "Thank you." she said coming up beside him. "I will repay you." she said softly placing her hand on the severed arm and looking at it. They stood there for a moment and then Mitsuki walked into the room and saw her bag. "Thank you again." she said. Sessho-maru nodded and left the room.

Mitsuki was pulling some thing out of her pack when Rin came in. "May Rin come in Mitsuki-chan?" she asked from the crack of the door. "Y-Hai Rin, you may come in." she said looking up. Rin squeezed herself though the crack and skipped over to her. "Sessho-maru-sama gave you the Raven room huh?" she said looking up at the ceiling. "I guess so." she said standing and looking into the large bathroom. Actually she liked the room. Its dark colors and large windows suited her well. Rin looked down at the things on her bed and saw the photo. "Who is this Mitsuki-chan?" she asked picking the photo up. Mitsuki came out of the bathroom and saw what she was talking about. She walked over to her and looked down at the picture softly. _'Ryan.' _She thought longingly. "Mitsuki-chan?" Rin said looking up at her. When she looked up at her she saw sadness in the older girl's eyes. "Gomen ne sai. Rin won't touch your things again if it makes you sad." Rin said quickly placing the picture back on the bed and looking up at her. Mitsuki looked down at her and then smiled softly. "N-Iie, Rin you did not make me sad. I was just thinking." she said hugging the small girl. "Sessho-maru-sama told Rin to tell you that we will be leaving tomorrow." Rin said grinning up at her. "Geez I just got here." Mitsuki said as she looked at the kimono's in the wardrobe. Rin giggled behind her hand. She liked Mitsuki and was glad that she would be traveling with them. Sessho-maru-sama had told her and Jaken that Mitsuki would be taking Jaken's place as Rin's caregiver. Jaken had been overjoyed even though he had not been happy that Mitsuki was a ningen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki looked down at the sleeping child and smiled. She had instantly liked Rin. Now she lay on her bed fast asleep. She had asked so many questions about herself and time that she had talked herself to sleep. _'Man I didn't think anyone could talk that much and not turn blue. I wonder what it is about that I like so much. Is it her innocence? Maybe. I guess I may never know.'_ she thought. She sighed and drew the covers up to her chin. Then she walked over to the balcony and looked up at the stars. "Ryan." she said softly. Then she turned and walked over to the bed and got in and fell asleep.

"Rin-chan. It's time to wake up." Mitsuki said softly shaking her gently. Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why does Rin have to wake up so early Mitsuki-chan?" she asked. "Because you need a bath and I'm getting you some breakfast." Mitsuki said looking down at the child. Rin sighed and got up. She followed Mitsuki into the bathroom and looked around. The large hot spring like tub was made completely out of black onyx as was everything else. "Pretty." she said as Mitsuki helped her out of her kimono and into the warm water. "You do know how to use this right?" she said handing her a bar of soap. "Hai." Rin said taking it. "Good. I'll be right back." Mitsuki said standing. It was then that Rin noticed that she was wearing some strange pants and shirt. Rin had just finished her hair when she came back in.

"Are you done Rin?" Mitsuki asked coming into the bathroom. "Hai." Rin said. "Come on then." she said holding up a very fluffy towel. Rin wrapped the towel around herself. Mitsuki then took a smaller towel and wrapped her hair up and started to rub. When she was done she stood. "Here you can wear this. When you're done changing come on out." Mitsuki said handing her a blue kimono with little purple flowers all over it. "Oh. Mitsuki-chan! It's so pretty! Where did you find it?" Rin said holding it up. "I made it last night." she said smiling softly down at Rin. Rin looked up at her and broke into a grin. Then she flung her arms around the older girl's waist in a tight hug. MItsuki looked down at Rin in surprise. _'How could this child make me care about life again?'_ she thought. Then she smiled down at her and patted her head. "Now change. I'll be waiting." she said as she lightly pulled out of Rin's grasp and walking into the bedroom.

**A/N: YAY! It's Rin's enterance! **

"Is there something wrong?"……………. "Now what fun would that have been?"………… "RIN!"……………. "Really?! I can?"………….. "They aren't just for show."……


End file.
